callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Machine Gun
A Machine Gun is a fully-automatic mounted or portable firearm, usually designed to fire ammunition cartridges in quick succession from an ammunition belt or large-capacity magazine, typically at a rate of several hundred rounds per minute. Overview A machine gunner's job is to provide covering fire for other troops to move up. This is better for belt-fed machine guns like the RPD and M60E4 from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. However, some machine guns have low ammo capacity, and are sometimes treated like an assault rifle like the BAR from Call of Duty: World at War, and the HK21 in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Most machine guns have a high rate of fire, high damage, and high ammo capacity. However, the user sacrifices fast movement speed and in some cases, high accuracy. Hip-firing is at best, a panic option, as most LMGs have larger crosshairs than an assault rifle and a submachine gun due to their weight. Machine guns also have the advantage of shooting through obstacles, something the assault rifles and SMGs can't match. Overall, the machine gun has been defined in various Call of Duty games, for example, Call of Duty 4 had primarily belt-fed machine guns, and in Call of Duty Black Ops, the only belt-fed machine gun is the M60, others, like the Stoner 63 and HK21, have a magazine size of 30 rounds, which depletes quickly and results in a low ammo capacity. List of Machine Guns in Call of Duty ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive BAR menu icon CoD1.png|BAR CoD1 Weapon FG42.png|FG42 Bren 3rd person CoD.png|Bren MG42 3rd Person COD.png|MG42 M1919 Browning menu icon UO.png|M1919 Browning (Call of Duty:UO Only) MG34 menu icon UO.png|MG34 (Call of Duty:UO Only) DP-28 menu icon UO.png|DP28 (Call of Duty:UO Only) ''Call of Duty 2 BAR menu icon CoD2.png|BAR Bren menu icon CoD2.png|Bren M1919 Browning menu icon UO.png|M1919 Browning MG42 3rd Person COD.png|MG42 Call of Duty 2: Big Red One BAR Side View BRO.png|BAR Chatellerault.png|Chatellerault MG42 3rd Person COD.png|MG42 *Breda M1930 *Hotchkiss M1914 machine gun *Browning M2 *Breda M37 Call of Duty 3 *BAR *Bren *FG42 *MG34 *MG42 *Browning M1919 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare M249 menu icon CoD4.png|M249 SAW RPD menu icon CoD4.png|RPD M60E4 menu icon CoD4.png|M60E4 Call of Duty: World at War Type 99 menu icon WaW.png|Type 99 BAR menu icon WaW.png|BAR DP-28 menu icon WaW.png|DP28 MG42 menu icon WaW.png|MG42 FG42 menu icon WaW.png|FG42 M1919 Browning menu icon WaW.png|Browning M1919 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 L86 LSW menu icon MW2.png|L86 LSW RPD menu icon MW2.png|RPD MG4 menu icon MW2.png|MG4 AUG HBAR menu icon MW2.png|AUG HBAR M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 Call of Duty: Black Ops HK21 Menu Icon BO.png|HK21 RPK menu icon BO.png|RPK M60 menu icon BO.png|M60 Stoner63 menu icon BO.png|Stoner 63 Death Machine menu icon BO.png|Death Machine MG42 menu icon WaW.png|MG42 (Campaign Only) FG42 menu icon WaW.png|FG42 (Original Zombies Maps Only) BAR menu icon WaW.png|BAR (Original Zombies Maps Only) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 L86 LSW menu icon MW3.png|L86 LSW MG36 menu icon MW3.png|MG36 PKP Pecheneg Menu Icon MW3.png|PKP Pecheneg MK46 menu icon MW3.png|MK46 M60E4 menu icon MW3.png|M60E4 M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 (Campaign Only) Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' Mk 48 Menu Icon BOII.png|MK48 LSAT Menu Icon BOII.png|LSAT QBB LSW Menu Icon BOII.png|QBB LSW HAMR Menu Icon BOII.png|HAMR Death Machine menu icon BOII.png|Death Machine '' Minigun Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Minigun (Campaign Only) M60 menu icon BOII.png|M60 (Campaign Only) RPD Menu Icon BOII.png|RPD (Campaign and Zombies Only) MG08 menu icon Origins BOII.png|MG08/15 (Zombies Mode Only) Call of Duty: Ghosts'' '' Ameli Menu Icon CoDG.png|Ameli LSAT Menu Icon CoDG.png|LSAT M27-IAR Menu Icon CoDG.png|M27-IAR Chain SAW Menu Icon CoDG.png|Chain SAW Minigun Portable model CoDG.png|Minigun '' Zombies Machine guns prove to be great and efficient weapons in the Zombies game mode, only bested by the Wonder Weapons. Most machine guns feature high ammo capacities, high rate of fire, high damage and large magazines. However, this is offset by their long reload times and sluggish handling and performance, making Speed Cola and Stamin-Up essential. Their characteristics suit defensive and low mobility playstyles, as machine guns can gun down large groups of zombies quickly and perform at their peak when stationary, however, they lack speedy handling thus making them a poor choice for players who want to move swiftly around areas. Because of their high value, machine guns are fairly rare in the Mystery Box. *MG42 *Browning M1919 *BAR *FG42 *HK21 *RPK *M60 *RPD *HAMR *LSAT *MG08/15 *Death Machine Category:Weapon Types